Kiwi dragons: The hero within
by VallitanTheDragon
Summary: The three former assassins, are introduced to Nick Fury, the obvious happens, they become a part of the avengers and prove themselves better than what they're past represents in this humerous, and dramatic story. Part two in the kiwi dragons trilogy. What chaos can three dragons cause? Find out inside, as all you must do, is read and reveiw


# Story 2 ch 1 #  
She glared at me, her expression neutral as I hesitated to even imagine what she was thinking. I stood there facing the russian spy, she looked confident, to confident. That's good.

I focused on changing my form, bringing gasps from all the agents and avengers, which supprised me on how thor was here, but i shook the thought away and focused. My body changed in size and shape, hands morphing into paws, face into muzzel. Hair into spikes and the membrains inbetween sprouted, my tailblade sharpened to perfection.

I carefully planned out my attack, this was just sparring, all I needed was her to be pinned to the ground.

I considered all my options and went with the most apealing and effective choice of movements.

"You may begin." Fury announced, which was all I needed before I turned into a dark colour symbolising my change of element. I camoflaged into the shadows, out of sight.

I could see natasha in a attack position ready for any sort of ambush, she looked serious, but a small grin was on her face, cockyness, she thinks it will be that easy to get me. Humans

Appearing from the shadows I switched my element again quickly, but made sure I was a few meters away, it took only seconds before she saw me and set into a sprint. I grinned.

I felt her grab my for-arm but in a sudden I burst into a huge ball of surging electricity, sending out pulses everywhere, connecting to the metal supports around the building we were in, resulting in the lights flickering wildly. But I stopped before I could hurt her to much.

Looking at her, she was on the ground, her hair shooting out wildly from her head and her body looking a bit charcoaled. I think I went a bit to far, should of gone with ice and shot her in the legs, she can't get me if she can't walk.I smiled and then suddenly realised how everyone was staring at me with wide open eyes, mouths agape.

Natasha was still on the ground moaning, so I helped her up, but as soon as she got up she pushed me harshly out of the way and she walked out of the room/arena.

"She doesn't look happy." I said crossing my arms. "Though I think I went a bit far." Everyone just stared at me in pure shock, and tony looked more like he was enjoying this with a smile symbolising he was impressed.

Fury nodded and stepped towards me, looking into my eyes.  
I sat down similar to the way dogs do, pulled my wings against my body and wrapped my tail around my legs, for some reason it made me feel safer. To let him know I wasn't afraid or scared.

"What's your name?"  
"You can just call me Dragon. In your world my real name is more of an adults name, and since I'm young, its not suitable." He nodded and understood.  
"You posses a strength I have not yet seen before, and from the show before, you are not one to be messed with. If you want I can offer you training here?"

I smirked " I don't need training, in my realm I was a paid assasin. I used to live in a small tribe but long story short our tribe was attacked by another, my parents died. I went and lived in a city where I met two other dragons who had lost their familys. Though we were poor, but we all had something in common, which was our skills. And so that's how we became assasins."

"But since you had all these skills, why didn't you help fight the other tribe?!"

"because it is against our laws and religion for dragonesses to fight or hunt, even with the remarkable amount of skill we had."

Fury just looked annoyed and with a grunt he asked "How did you get to earth?"

"Well one night after another mission we went back to the alley we lived in and were greeted by a spirit who banished us to earth for our crimes." "What do you mean by us? Is there others who were banished here as well?"

"yes, there is two more. Vallitan and Bob."I could hear everyone trying to stiffle they're laughs. I just rolled my eyes. "Would you like to meet them? I can teleport them here." Fury nodded and I started the teleportation. I glowed in a blue aura as the figures of them apeared in a glowing heap.

I stopped and everyone looked at the sight before them.

"GIVE ME THE COOKIE!" Vallitan yelled baring his teeth.  
"NO ITS MY COOKIE! JANET GAVE IT TO ME! Bob screamed also baring his teeth before slapping vallitan.  
"WHAT THE HELL MAN! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!"  
"Because I'm hungry and its my bloody cookie! So fork it over!"  
"But I already ate it!?"

And that's when they both noticed where they were. There was a lot of awkward silence before fury spoke.  
"So you are the others? Not much of assasins if you ask me." Fury stated earning two deap growls and two sets of fangs in his general direction.

"Well bring us your best human and we will find out!" Bob stated as he sat down and folded his arms.  
"To late, I already bet her and she had a rage quit." I interupted.  
"Aw and we missed it, any way, do you guys have any cookies?"  
Fury looked very displeased but nodded and turned around.  
"Clint, take the reptiles to the kitchen and get them whatever they want, everyone else, you are to report back to your work stations and continue what you need to do. The rest of you can get to know the new avenger." Fury responed with a mischevious smile.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison while me and the other two just cheered.  
This was gonna be good.

AN- Ha! I'm happy to start the first chapter of the second story in this trilogy! I hope your enjoying this story, and please reveiw, even if its just one word. I appreciate all the reveiws I get.

Stay tuned everyone, I will update soon! 


End file.
